Let Me be with You ItaxDeixZet
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Emotions, they drive people crazy. Now the three Akatsuki members have to put up their lust. ItachixDeidaraxZetsu. Smut, yaoi, and cussing.


Let Me be with You(ItaxDeixZet)

By Neko Hoshi

A/N: Miyuki-Ice-Fox, Zezu-chan, and I made this while walking from lunch at school. Then we started ranting about yaoi and this pairing was made. And I blame the Chobits first opening.

* * *

"Itachi hm." Deidara called out, looking for the guy he hated but right now he wanted to find the man's hiding spot. He wanted to know what the man did on his spare time in between missions. That was how bad his curiosity was getting to him.

Nothing answered the blond as he looked in the older man's room, finding only blackness.

He growled, slamming the door behind him and went looking else where.

Itachi let his held breath escape him silently from where he hid behind the door. He looked back at it with his bicolor eyes and listened for any footsteps that were now stomping from the blond.

He nodded, walking over silently to his closet and pulled out what he was reading earlier. He bit his lip at the book that was tossed so carelessly to the floor – all thanks to the blond.

He glared at the black door and picked the book up, walking over to his bed afterwards.

He wasn't straight, not at all. After being kissed by his best friend the week before he killed him, he felt his feelings pulling him towards men instead of women like normal people. So now he was addicted to yaoi manga, artwork, anything that contained yaoi in it.

Now with his lustful but annoying at times emotions were going after two men instead of one. Pulling the page back to where he left off, he continued to read _Invisible Boy_ by Hotaru Odagiri that he got from the book store the other day when he was sneaking around.

His gaze glided across the page with his hand flipping it to the next.

Before he knew it, he was hard and aching for touch while he glared at the book.

"Another cliffhanger." He mumbled as he set the book down on the night stand beside his crimson bed.

He grabbed a hold of the book again, getting up from his bed to put it back on his hidden yaoi stash that was in the closet behind all his clothes.

Deidara was growling loudly with his face having a sandal print on it thanks to Konan who was getting dressed when he went to look in her room. He felt his eyebrow twitch at her threat but he continued to go look for the Uchiha.

"Where the hell are you Itachi?" He screamed with his arms by his side.

"Potty mouth much." Hidan said as he walked pass the blond.

"Like you got room to talk so practice what you preach hm." Deidara growled back at the silver haired Jashionist.

"I do. Every Saturday I read the holy book that Jashin blessed me with so shut the fuck up you little bitch." Hidan threatened at the end with his own glare focused on the younger member.

"Whatever." Deidara muttered as he walked away, checking the closet that was in the hallway for various items.

He continued to look through the rooms with him inching out with a glare from Kisame.

He blinked, growling more as he got done with all the rooms with no sign of the man that he was looking for.

"What's wrong-"

"**-with you?**" The two sides of Zetsu asked in their usual way of finishing for each other like they were twins.

"Itachi, I can't find that bastard hm. It's like he disappeared into thin air." Deidara vented with a growl coming out of his parted lips afterwards.

"**We can-**"

"-find him for you." Zetsu spoke before he disappeared into a hole that was in the floor.

Deidara did a mental countdown at this, only to hear a scream then another when he hit zero.

"Zetsu, I'm not paying any medical bills. My money, it's my fucking money!" Kakuzu yelled as he waved his arms, hitting the other person.

"Tobi's butt hurts. Kakuzu-senpai can you get off me? You're hitting Tobi in the head." Tobi said as if he was about ready to cry.

Itachi couldn't handle any more of this; the pressure in his lower body was driving him up the walls for it just to be cured. It wanted it.

His breath got shallow as he dug around in his pants only to have his hand automatically grip his aching cock. He bit his lip, ready for the pumping of his hand. His other hand was working on the zipper and latch so he could have some room to work with.

He growled as he started to pump his hand and his pants fall loosely around his hips.

His breathing got sharp for a little as he picked up the speed to please his own sexual desire – all thanks to the books that he had. Each of them had made him jack off from the intense sex that the men had in the book or anything that happened between two men.

He didn't have a boyfriend due to his roaming but he would find a couple men here or there to please him but they weren't enough to enjoy. He wanted someone that would handle and push back when it came down to the sex. Someone that was willing to try anything, including bondage for their need of sex.

His breathing came out as a sharp gasp at the edge he was getting, feeling his body close to release that was begging to come. He stopped for only a second to play with his wet tip that was covered in pre cum. He was panting like he was done getting chased by ANBU or something with the way he had to heave his upper body to just breath.

He started to pump his hand again, feeling the pressure build more, asking him to pick up speed more. He did what was asked of him, only to grunt at the feeling that caressed him so swiftly.

He came all over his hand, spilling over with it sliding down his growing limp cock, onto the bed. He panted, looking at the mess that was all over his hand, wanting to feel it more but couldn't.

He stood up, skipping over his mess of seed with it laying there on his bed, cock, and hand.

"Well I see that-"

"**-you like to do this on your spare time.**" Zetsu said with a smirk on his white side.

"Get out of here!" Itachi hissed in the whisper with a glare.

The man shrugged and disappeared in his hole, only to grab a hold of the Uchiha's leg.

"HEY! Shit." Itachi yelled only to whisper to himself, blowing his cover that he had. He was going to read all, if not most of his yaoi manga for the day because tomorrow he had another mission with Kisame.

Deidara froze at the yell that he heard, smiling to himself, knowing Zetsu would get the job done. He had that evil, but sadistic smile on his face. He was going to put Itachi through hell and back, only to send him back again.

He walked silently to the door, having the smile on his face that made Tobi run for the hills.

He thought he was in trouble again because of something he did to his senpai but nothing was wrong.

Only for the weasel that he hated from the time he forced him to join.

He opened the door, seeing Itachi sitting on the floor with his member hanging on of his pants limply.

"What the fuck?" Deidara asked, only to feel himself turned out at the sight before him.

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Now get out of here Deidara." Itachi growled at the end, glaring at the guy while his heart fluttered at the sight of one of his crushes.

"You call your dick hanging out nothing hm. You are the worst liar I have ever met Itachi." Deidara said with the grin on his face. His foot shut the door behind him as he walked over to the man, only to trip – thanks to a hole – landing with his face hanging over the man's limp cock.

"You sure about that Deidara. You just got yourself fucked." Itachi said in his ear as he leaned down, only to nibble on the top of the man's ear.

"It-itachi sto-stop it hm! Jus-just stop it! It-it was an acc-accident that-that's a-all." Deidara stuttered as he looked up at the seasoned member with an innocent blue eye.

Itachi smile down at him, feeling the nineteen-year-old's breath hitting his still moist but sticky member. It was getting hard again, making him feel the same need to rise its head again.

"No, no I'm not doing that. I will not do that. I'm not some bitch. I'm a guy." Deidara tried his best to explain himself out of it, inching away until he was flush against the wall. He looked back at the rising member who had lust written in his eyes.

"You can't get out Deidara. I made sure my clone locked the door so we won't be disturbed." Itachi said with the lustful smirk playing on his lips.

"Damn you Uchiha Itachi!" Deidara howled, only to be silenced with the sticky member that belonged to the man he was cursing.

"You mean fuck you." He said with delight as he peered down at the blond.

Zetsu was sitting in the hole he made, trying to hold his laugh back at the problem he caused the blond member. He was being a match maker today and didn't even know it. He just wanted to torment Deidara for scaring his food away the other day.

Deidara refused to do anything with the penis in his mouth, crossing his arms and closing his visible eye.

"You better or I'll shove. You wouldn't want that, do you Dei-chan?" Itachi asked at the end with a smile playing on his face now at the threat.

Deidara's eyes widened at it but he still didn't do anything to the foreign object in his mouth.

"Suit yourself." Itachi muttered as he leaned back only to shove into the teen's mouth. He grunted, enjoying the way Deidara's mouth fit around his hardening cock that was now erected to its full length.

Deidara glared at the man that was in his mouth but couldn't do anything but glare. When Itachi pulled out to let him take a breath and not to gag him, he glared, letting his rant go. "Why the hell did you fucking do that hm? I mean come on, do I come off as gay to you. Or is it because I look like some girl that you probably fucked years ago hm?"

Itachi looked at him, leaning down until his face was in his. "Actually yeah you do come off as gay. I mean look at what you wear under that cloak. A shirt that has fishnet showing your tight belly. It's really sexy in my eyes. And F.Y.I. I never fucked a girl in my life so far so why start now?"

Deidara paled at that point, twitching every now and then with the news going through his mental state. All the while the little squirrels in his mind were trying to process it and failing at doing it so far.

"I COME OFF AS GAY TO YOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN HM?" Deidara screamed as he hopped up to his full height, jabbing his finger into Itachi's chest.

"Yeah. And what's wrong with me, you ask. I'm gay. I got my own thing of yaoi. I watch gay porn." Itachi confided as he leaned down to have his breath hit Deidara softly in the face.

Deidara blinked, chewing on his lip afterwards. He took a breath in, trying to figure this stuff out.

To the terrorist, the Uchiha didn't look or act like he was gay. He always showed this wondering eye when a woman came walking by or was one of Hidan's sluts.

"Why the fuck didn't you say it in the first place?" Deidara asked, eye looking at the ebony haired man.

"Would you be able to if you live in a clan that hated homosexuals? My father was the leader of them, he would have banished me if he found out I was gay." Itachi explained with his eyes closed, fingers reaching down to his erected member.

"Itachi-san hm." Deidara whispered, biting his lip afterwards.

He looked back up to see Itachi reaching to push his manhood back into the fabric and try to lose the erection he had.

"Don't even think about that Itachi. I guess I should come out to then hm. I came looking for you today because I fucking love your ass. I love you period hm." Deidara said, looking at the man that he hated at first then had the hate turn to love.

Zetsu, being the little chicken of telling feelings, stayed in his hole and about choked.

Itachi leaned down once more, taking the blond's lips onto his own and smiled at the intimate touch that sparked his flame of pleasure again.

"Ita." Deidara muttered onto the man's pale lips as he touched them with his tongue, begging for entrance to explore his chocolate tasting lips.

Itachi opened his mouth only slightly, letting the teen explore as his own hands explored the young man's frame

"Why . . . do you taste . . . so delicious hm?" Deidara asked, moaning slightly.

"Blame all the chocolate I eat when I'm moody." Itachi explained as his hand groped the covered ass that Deidara had. This caused the teen to jump closer to him, rubbing up against his uncovered length, making the Uchiha growl out in ecstasy from the friction.

"I like that now. That turns me on hm." Deidara blunted said with his own bulge going through his pants.

"Then let's get you suitable for it. Shall we?" Itachi said with the smirk on his face for the ecstasy he was going to feel.

With his back to the younger member, Itachi started to strip out of the clothes with the sticky hand that he had with the other one trying to avoid touching it.

Deidara did the same, only facing the long-haired man that was in front of him, letting him see everything that most won't get to see. He had to hold the urge back to rape the guy right there because all he saw was a tight ass that was ready to go for anything, along with curves that the man obviously earned. He took a breath, trying to calm himself down from the excitement, only to see the ebony haired man turn to him with his full length showing.

He didn't have a care in the world that he had his manhood showing to the whole world. He wanted pleasure and he was going to get some so he was going to show Deidara the best time of his life. Itachi leaned over the hole, looking down into it.

"Zetsu, are you joining us or are you just going to sit there and watch gay porn?" Itachi asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Hell-"

"**-yeah!**" The bipolar man called out as he wiggled out of his little burrow and looked at the men that were before him. He himself had a hard on while watching the two make out and his little prank he pulled on the blond. But he wouldn't know that it was him that tripped Deidara.

"Three some, that's sounds pretty fun hm." Deidara cheered a little as he saw Zetsu looking him up.

Itachi shook his head and grabbed a hold of Deidara, nuzzling his chest until one nipple stood in his face, letting him lightly nibble on it.

"Ita-itachi!" Deidara choked as he tossed his head back, ecstasy flowing through him.

Itachi nibbled on the bright pink bud only to start doing a mixture of sucking and nibbling until the little bud was red from the tease. He moved onto the other one, just as Zetsu started to stretch his ass – almost like he did it before.

Deidara started to try to buck like he was shoving himself into someone already, only to have a hand grip his aching member.

"Not yet. I'll make sure nothing will happen until we're all ready." Itachi whispered, only to start pumping his hand over Deidara's length as his mouth continued to work on the last bud that was on the blond's chest.

Deidara tried to resist the urge to buck but it was getting to him and he could barely hold it back.

"Itachi's all ready-"

"-**now Deidara.**" Zetsu said, getting ready to walk over to the blond.

"No, he's not getting stretched – not yet anyway." Itachi muttered at the end, as he felt his own length start to weep with pre cum, wanting to go. He stopped the stroking he was doing, hearing a whine escape the blond artist. He got behind the teen, shoving his finger into the blond.

He bucked, surprisingly enjoying the friction caused by the dry stretch.

"That's a good artist." Itachi muttered in his ear as he put another finger in, then his third. He stretched the blond until he felt he was ready.

Deidara looked back at him, his fingers twitching to grab his aching cock to stroke it again.

But Itachi had a different plan going on in his genius mind. He shoved the blond onto the bed, right where he had came before he was caught by the plant. He smiled at how the blond had an ass that filled his pants.

Getting up on the bed, he knelt down and positioned his aching member right next to the teen's hole. He prodded at the hole with his tip, only to push himself in completely. He enjoyed the friction all the while as Deidara gasped and moan at the pain but soon wilted under the touch. Itachi started to shove a little only to feel Zetsu prod and push himself into the Uchiha's backside.

Soon everything was fine and they started to go in a rhythm that was soon catching speed with each second of blinding pleasure.

Deidara was feeling the pressure so much from the two that his head hit the wall a couple times as he had the urge to start to stroke himself again.

Itachi fulfilled his want, only to start stroking him with the same hand from before, gaining the same speed that they were at.

"Ita-ita-ITACHI HM! Goddamn it that fucking feels amazing." Deidara moaned out as he felt his release coming closer from the friction caused by Itachi's member and hand.

Deidara did the mental countdown, seeing if it would work for the orgasms and when he hit zero once more, he felt his own release come with his cum covering Itachi's hand. Then he felt Itachi's seed come into him as Itachi moaned in his ear.

He felt Zetsu's cum pour into him as he withered from it all. He felt his own ass tighten around Zetsu's member while Deidara's tighten around his.

When the two pulled out from the other, the friction made them moan from the ecstasy that tried to come pouring into their bodies again.

Deidara laid on his stomach, only to turn Itachi around, stroking his own member until it was hard once more and stuck it into Itachi. He felt Zetsu's seed fill in around him as he turned to feel Zetsu squeeze into him.

The process completed once more until Zetsu got Deidara then Itachi's member into him, letting them each have full rounds with the other with a threesome continuously going on.

"Ita-itachi, that wa-was amazing hm." Deidara muttered in the Uchiha's ear as he curled up next to him as Zetsu got his clothes back on from the affair. He had to patrol the area so he couldn't slack like the rest.

"Same here Dei-kun." Itachi replied as he felt his neck get a nuzzle while the green haired man grabbed new blankets for the two to snuggle in.

"I'm sorry if I can't do the after sex snuggle but you know Leader-sama." Zetsu said as he got back into the hole until he disappeared.

"Next time then Zetsu." Itachi said as he curled up in the blanket.

The man nodded in the hole.

"Now Ita, why don't you tell me what type of manga you have? You converted me hm." Deidara muttered.

"A lot. How about this? We do it the same way next time but with a different room." Itachi offered as he felt arms go around his waist.

"Fine with me. I just want that same passion we had hm." Deidara muttered as he fell asleep.

Itachi nodded, curling up next to the blond and fell asleep with his mind working on the next time.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


End file.
